


hollybush, rosebush

by nissabug



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, has romance or something like that lol, takes place before shellpaw’s dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nissabug/pseuds/nissabug
Summary: Before Hollystar was leader, before he was even a warrior, he met the most important cat in his life, and promised to keep her with him forever(Same universe as Shellpaw’s Dream, set before)





	hollybush, rosebush

**Author's Note:**

> I just remembered I wrote this during Christmas break so I added a crappy ending so I could post it lol
> 
> I’m working on the next chapter for Shellpaw don’t worry, I just enjoy world building and I also wanted to work on ceremonies lol
> 
> It’s for funsies so don’t judge me on everything here lol

Hollypaw could smell something that definitely wasn’t prey. He was on his first solo hunting trip, so he was looking for anything that could impress his mentor, as well as feed the Clan. However, this scent was sharper, tangier, and unfamiliar. He lifted his head and parted his mouth to draw in more scent, then wrinkled his nose. It wasn’t anything pleasant, that’s for sure.

  
He put off the hunting for a moment and began tracking the scent, weaving through the trees. Viperstar had sent him to the forest part of the territory for whatever reason, so the pine smell was already confusing. But he forced past it and smelled again, this time finding a trail.

  
The scent led Hollypaw to an evergreen bush that was shaking, and as he got closer, he could hear a she-cat crying.

  
“Hello?” Hollypaw meowed nervously. “Is someone there?”

  
“Yes! Please help me,” responded the cat in the bush.

  
Hollypaw hurried to look inside the bush. It was a pretty she-cat, who seemed about his age, with creamy fur and a ginger face and paws. Her eyes were as blue as the lake. She had on a pink collar that was hooked to the bush, keeping her from getting out. It was a kittypet! No wonder he didn’t recognize the scent.

  
“Can you help me?” mewed the she-cat. Hollypaw shook his head, blinking, then lunged forward and bit her collar. It was tough and tasted awful, but he gnawed until the collar broke, and stepped back so the she-cat could escape.

  
When he turned to look at her, she was ruffling her neck fur. She was taller than him; most cats were, but the fact that she was a kittypet bothered him a little more. “What are you doing on StoneClan territory?” he asked. His ears were flattened in an attempt to look menacing, but the she-cat obviously didn’t buy it. She just gave him a pointed look, and Hollypaw wanted to shrink under her gaze.

  
“I felt like exploring the woods,” she said matter-of-factly.

  
Hollypaw tilted his head. “Why? Don’t you like being a... kittypet?”

  
The she-cat sat and began washing her face, to Hollypaw’s slight annoyance. “I was born a loner, and my Twolegs found me when I was very small. But I’ve always preferred going outside than having to come home at night, so I figured why not stay outside?”

  
“Then how did you end up in a bush?” Hollypaw asked, twitching his whiskers.

  
The kittypet paused, then licked her chest in embarrassment. “I was hunting a mouse, and found out I’m not very good at it.”

  
Hollypaw couldn’t hold back a purr of amusement as he said, “I could show you how to hunt, if you wanted.”

  
The she-cat lifted her head to catch his eye, a glitter of joy in hers. “Really? That would be great! My name’s Rosie. What’s yours?” she asked, hopping to her paws.

  
“Hollypaw. I’m an apprentice in StoneClan,” the brown tom replied, puffing out his chest.

  
Rosie padded closer to him, eyes wide. “What’s a StoneClan?”

  
Hollypaw purred and started walking the way he came, saying, “I’ll explain while we’re hunting...”

 

* * *

  
Turned out Rosie didn’t even know there was a field or a lake past the forest. She had only explored the woods before running out of time and going home. Hollypaw told her about all three Clans around the lake, the ranks from kit to leader, and that there was even a code they followed. Rosie seemed more and more intrigued as they talked, and asked many questions.

  
Hollypaw also taught her how to hunt properly, and to his surprise, she was eager to learn and learned fast. He knew she would make an amazing warrior someday! By the time they got back to camp, Rosie had caught two small mice, and was helping Hollypaw carry his prey as well. Hollypaw really hoped her kittypet scent was starting to wear off as they neared the camp entrance.

  
Morningleaf was guarding the camp, and when she saw Rosie walking behind Hollypaw, her fluffy neck fur bristled and she hissed, “Why is this rogue with you? Is she a trespasser?”

  
Hollypaw couldn’t answer with prey in his mouth, and he planned on telling Viperstar anyway, but the muttering and exclamations from cats in the clearing made their leader stalk out of his den. When the spotted tabby tom saw Hollypaw and Rosy, his eyes narrowed, and he jumped onto the Threestones. Why did he intend on making such a scene out of these things?

  
“What is the meaning of this, Hollypaw?’ Viperstar hissed. Hollypaw and Rosie dropped their prey on the pile before turning to look at the leader.

  
“I helped this kittypet out of a bush where her collar was snagged, and she wants to join StoneClan. She doesn’t want to return to her Twolegs,” Hollypaw replied, keeping his voice steady under his mentor’s hateful gaze.

  
“You think you can just bring in a kittypet without permission, and I’ll let her join just like that?” Viperstar asked, tail lashing. “That’s not how this works. Take her out of our territory.”

  
“But at least give her a chance!” Hollypaw exclaimed, stepping forward. “She’s willing to learn!”

  
Viperstar rolled his eyes. “No, she’s willing to use our prey and shelter for her advantage. We can’t trust kittypet so easily.”

  
Waspfang stood and walked closer to the two young cats. “But leaf-bare is approaching, and we could always use more cats,” he said, then looked like he immediately regretted speaking against their leader.

  
However, Viperstar didn’t respond right away, and instead sat in thought as his tail continued to flick and slither. “What’s your name, kittypet?” he finally asked, leaning down to meet her eyes.

  
“Rosie,” the she-cat said. Hollypaw was impressed that she didn’t stammer or back away, and hope fluttered in his chest.

  
“Rosie,” Viperstar repeated, letting the name roll off his tongue. “Do you think you’re fit to join our Clan, and provide for it, knowing full well you could die doing so?”

  
She didn’t hesitate in nodding. “Yes I do. I’m ready to learn anything you throw at me,” she said with a burst of confidence.

  
Viperstar’s whiskers twitched in amusement, and he purred. Hollypaw knew it wasn’t with perfectly kind intent. “Very well, then. From this moment on, you will be known as Rosepaw. You will train alongside Hollypaw in his remaining few moons, and if you don’t prove yourself by the time you become a warrior, you will be sent away from StoneClan territory, and punishments may be arranged for Hollypaw’s... eagerness.”

  
Hollypaw swallowed and looked at Rosepaw, who seemed unfaltered by this statement. It was insane, expecting this much from a cat who wasn’t even born in the Clans. But if she was willing to try, he was, too.

  
The cats in the clearing gave unsure glances, while others looked outraged or annoyed. But they didn’t dare speak out against their leader. Viperstar scanned his gaze across the cats, then rested it on Waspfang below him. “Waspfang, since you believe she has potential, you will mentor her. Teach her the ways or our Clan and the code.”

  
Waspfang padded over to Rosepaw, then leaned forward. The she-cat blinked, then realized what she was doing and touched his nose. Hollypaw heard the tom whisper to her, “You’ll make a great warrior, I can tell.”

  
Some cats began cheering, “Rosepaw! Rosepaw!” while others said nothing, and returned to their previous duties.

  
When they were finished, Waspfang looked to her and said, “I’ll let you accustom yourself to the camp and your Clanmates today, and tomorrow I’ll show you the territory.”

  
Rosepaw nodded and mewed, “Thank you.” Waspfang nodded back before leaving to speak with his mate.

  
Hollypaw brushed his tail on her shoulder to get her attention. “Let me show you the other apprentices,” he said. Rosepaw followed him to the apprentice den, where three she-cats sat in front of it talking. They all turned to Rosepaw when they walked over.

  
“This is Sweetpaw, my sister,” said Hollypaw, pointing his tail to the fluffy cream she-cat. “And these two are Featherpaw and Flowerpaw; they’re sisters, and a few moons younger than us,” he continued as he pointed to two silver she-cats grooming each other.

  
“Congratulations! Welcome to StoneClan,” Sweetpaw purred. “Just be ready to hear Hollypaw talk your ear off about how much he wants to be leader one day!”

  
Hollypaw’s fur grew hot as Rosepaw purred with laughter. “Oh, really?” she asked, nudging him playfully on the side.

  
“It’s a good goal to have,” Hollypaw sniffed in defense.

  
“You got the deputy as your mentor,” Featherpaw said, pausing her grooming. Her eyes sparkled with humor. “He and Viperstar are really gonna have their eye on you.”

  
Rosepaw shrugged. “I’m not scared. I know I can do it,” she said. Featherpaw flicked her ear, then continued grooming her sister without a word.

  
Hollypaw waved his tail to the apprentices before moving to the den next to it. “This is the nursery, where the queens live before and after their kitting, until the kits become apprentices.”

  
A black she-cat with large ears was in there, watching over three kits; one black, one gray, and one light gray. When she saw Rosepaw approach, she narrowed her eyes but did nothing to hold her kits back.

  
The black one hopped over to Rosepaw and batted at her with a little white paw, hissing playfully at her. “Crowkit, don’t bother her too much,” said the queen, rolling her eyes.

  
Rosepaw purred, “It’s fine, they’re precious!” The light gray tom returned to his mother and curled against her belly, while the gray she-kit played with a ball of moss.

  
Hollypaw continued showing her around camp, and by the time sunset had come, her new nest was made next to Hollypaw’s, and they settled in quite nicely, their pelts brushing and their heads together. It was like she had always been there, for Hollypaw.

 

* * *

  
The next three moons passed, and Rosepaw had shown excellent progress in her training, under Waspfang’s encouragement and Viperstar’s watchful eye. Rosepaw was constantly being judged for any missteps or mistakes, but she never disproved her loyalty. Even though her heart yearned for a warm kittypet bed in the beginning, she pushed past it and proved herself a formidable fighter, having beat Hollypaw in battle training many times.

  
The day for their warrior ceremony had come, and Briarfoot was grooming her kits to death. “You have to look perfect for your ceremony,” she insisted with a purr, as Hollypaw fluffed his chest fur back out. Dustfur watched contently, his eyes constantly looking back to see if Viperstar was coming out of his den yet.

  
Sweetpaw happily took the treatment, though, chattering with her mother and about how to behave and what to expect. Meanwhile, Hollypaw licked Rosepaw on the cheek as they waited, and twisted their tails together. They had gotten close in the last few moons, and Hollypaw’s stomach filled with more butterflies each time they hunted or patrolled together.

  
However, Rosepaw had gotten even taller than Hollypaw, who hadn’t grown at all in the past moons, so cats like Featherpaw enjoyed teasing them about it. They paid no mind.

  
Finally, Viperstar leapt to the top of the Threestones. Cats already started gathering, knowing what was going happen, anxious to hear if Rosepaw was staying or going.

  
Viperstar looked down at his deputy. “Waspfang, did Rosepaw prove herself in her assessment a few sunrises ago?”

  
Waspfang nodded rather proudly. “Yes, Viperstar. I think she’s grown into a fine cat in the short time you gave her.”

  
The leader lashed his tail. “I, Viperstar, leader of StoneClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

  
Hollypaw held his voice steady and replied, “I do.”

  
“Hollypaw, you will be known as Hollybranch. StarClan honors your dedication and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StoneClan.”

  
He looked to Sweetpaw. “Sweetpaw, do you promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

  
Sweetpaw nodded. “I do.”

  
“Sweetpaw, you will be known as Sweetflower. StarClan honors your kindness and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StoneClan.”

  
Viperstar finally set his gaze on the third apprentice. “Rosepaw. A part of me hoped you would fail and learn to not cross boundaries like this, but another part trusted that you had a warrior’s spirit, and you proved just that. Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the code and protect your Clan at the cost of your life?”

  
Her blue eyes sparkled. “Of course.”

  
Viperstar narrowed his eyes. “Rosepaw, you will be known as Rosewish. StarClan honors your cleverness and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StoneClan.”  
The clearing suddenly erupted with cats’ voices, calling, “Hollybranch! Sweetflower! Rosewish!” Hollybranch‘s chest swelled with pride, and he licked his sister’s ear, then nuzzled Rosewish warmly.

  
Viperstar waited for the noise to die down before he continued to an apprentice ceremony for Crowkit, Cinderkit, and Rainkit. They were apprenticed to Grasspelt, Morningleaf, and Berryfur, and the cats cheered for them as well. Hollybranch inwardly sighed with relief that he didn’t have to train a cat already, though he knew that wouldn’t happen. But Viperstar was unpredictable.

  
“I’m so proud of you,” Hollybranch purred to Rosewish, nestling into her soft fur.

  
She rested her head on his. “I am, too.”

 

* * *

  
Moons went on. Rosewish becoming a warrior is what really settled StoneClan’s trust in her, and they shared tongue with her more often, or went on hunting trips with her. Other cats were hesitant to trust their lives and kits with her, considering she only had three moons of training. But she had learned so quickly, along with Hollybranch’s help, and he felt she was a perfect fit in the Clan.

  
Things were bubbling under the surface, though. Hollybranch knew. Viperstar was leaving camp and coming back with strange scents, then talking to Waspfang in his den. He had wanted to trust his leader, but couldn’t. Not if he couldn’t tell the truth to his Clan. Something itched under his pelt, telling him this wasn’t anything good.

  
Hollybranch lay next to Rosewish on a large flat rock on the far side of StoneClan territory, basking in the sun. It had been awhile since the sun came out, and this was their one chance to get away from camp and spend time together. It was hard for him to relax, though; he was still thinking about Viperstar’s trip earlier that morning.

  
“What’s wrong?” Rosewish asked, after the silence had grown on too long.

  
Hollybranch looked up at her. Her blue eyes were gentle, understanding, ready to listen. He sighed and rolled onto his stomach. “Viperstar is hiding something from us.”

  
“Oh, you’re still thinking about that?” Hollybranch nodded somberly. “You know, I saw him talking to some strange cats in the forest a few days ago.”

  
Hollybranch’s ears pricked. “Really? What did they smell like?”

  
Rosewish wrinkled her nose. “Horrible. It was hard to see them from where I was, but definitely not Clan cats. There were three of them. They were huge!”

  
Hollybranch hissed under his breath. “He thinks he can do whatever he wants since he’s Clan leader,” he muttered, then looked at Rosewish. “We should tell someone. Like Waspfang.”

  
“I think he’s in on it,” Rosewish said, shaking her head. “Probably not by choice, though. He’d be a much better leader than Viperstar.” She always had a close relationship with her mentor, so it made sense that she would defend him.

  
Hollybranch sighed and put his head on his paws. “I hope he doesn’t throw us into battle or anything,” he muttered nervously.

  
Rosewish curled closer to him and licked his ear. “Don’t worry about that,” she said softly. “Whatever happens, I know we’ll be able to handle it together. All of StoneClan will.”

  
Drinking in her scent, Hollybranch felt his senses calm down and his heartbeat slow, and he laid against her. She was right - they could do anything together.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write romance lmao rip


End file.
